


Bar Melodies

by StardustAndAllThatStuff



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Bar!AU, Bartender! Adam, Basically A Bar For Mythical Creatures and Minor Gods, Established Adam/Andrew, Established Relationship, First time tagging, M/M, Major God! Steven, Minor Gods! AU, Pianist! Andrew, Regular Guest! Ryan, Regular Guest! Shane, Slow Burn, Trickster! Shane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAndAllThatStuff/pseuds/StardustAndAllThatStuff
Summary: The setting: A cozy little bar for humans, mythical creatures, minor and demi gods and so on.An almost normal night; oblivious humans, live music, a talented bartender, what could happen? (Spoiler: Steven happens!!!)





	1. Chaper 1

Chapter 1: 

The tantalizing music made the smoke and warm currents in the room quiver as the patrons of the lonely bar slowly swayed. The singer pretended the room was empty as slow tones penetrated the hearts of any who actually listened to foreign words that felt like a river of molasses in a blue moon-soaked forest on the verge of catching fire. The pianist tried to just keep the melody alive, as it took twists and turns that no one, not even the players themselves really expected. But they were a team, the singer and the pianist. They fit and were almost one being as they produced sounds that would fill the room now but just be a hazy and warm memory for the patrons later. 

This was no special night. This hadn´t been a special week. The bar on the hectic street seemed the same as always. The guests were the same mix of regulars, new faces and lonely ghosts that drifted in every few months or so. This was no special night. It had no plans to become extraordinary either. So… what was this sense of foreboding? The bartender, a man with a history of knowing events before their time, took a moment to determine the nature of this shift of feelings. He poured himself a glass, determining there was no danger coming, so he may as well let himself be surprised by the present, not the future.  
His wine distinctly tasted like a dry summer day. He was slightly weary. The city that never slept certainly had streets asleep in the night. This bar was in a limbo between reality and dream. So, it was no coincidence that everything was in a tight balance. There were the humans whose presence kept the slightly less human patrons in check. Ambrosia looked like white wine after all. The bar had sprung up in the city of New York quite some time ago, but no one really had kept a record. The duo playing never changed in that time, but thanks to a hazy atmosphere hardly anyone noticed or care. The duo was related to the muses in some way, at least the singer, the pianist might have some blood of one of the graces and even Apollon. But like it was said, no one really kept a record of things around here. The owners liked their small reputation and lack of any bigger deities, since that kept things from getting messy. They liked the easy atmosphere and heavy air. The casual mixes, may it be the drinks or the patrons. In their whole times they hardly had any problems here. Creeps were swiftly dealt with and fights were stopped with a flexing doorman´s arms. 

So, of course, their dismay was big when they felt the aura of one of the bigger deities enter their little haven. Of course, they still had to be hospitable. But every head in the bar turned. The reality won over the dream. The river of molasses turned clear. The dream was over. And the deity looked ignorant to the attention. 

All eyes, may they be obvious or subtle, were on his person. He seemed almost unsure now, but still made his way to an empty bar stool. The music continued, but now painted a different picture. It was clearer, like salty foam covering green rocks with grey paint strokes that disappeared in seconds. A cautious yet beautiful melody, slightly distracted as the pianist kept his eyes on the new-comer. Whose hair, like molten silver, and occasional flash of gold in brown eyes made his out-of-this-world-ness obvious. The beauty of eons on a youthful face was fascinating. Yet the natural aura of old power had all the other patrons keep a healthy distance from him. Luckily the bartender seemed brave enough to approach him. They couldn´t afford pissing him off, it didn´t matter that he looked like he wouldn´t hurt a fly. The elusive stranger smiled an honest ray of sunlight as he ordered the sweetest cocktail on the menu with extra ambrosia.  
The bartender, a quiet soul that exuded warmth from his very being, let the stranger talk a water fall over him, answering in gestures more than in words.  
The bar settled down and only some of the not entirely human guests were still tense. 

“I like this bar… Are you open every night?” the voice was surprisingly nervous, a slight accent playing at the edges of words. It made the powerful deity more sympathetic in the eyes of the bartender.  
“We- we mostly play it by feelings, so we don´t have set opening times…. Your highness?” the added title was a careful question, meant as a subtle invitation for the stranger for an introduction. The deity laughed and waved him off.  
“Please! Call me Steven, we´re at a bar, not the Yellow Emperors palace.” Steven laughed, a throaty but melodious sound, and took a sip. At least the question of his pantheon was now cleared. Steven leaned closer as if to share a secret, false worried sketched in his face, “But be honest… is it that obvious? Do the others here know?”  
The bartender quirked a lip under his warm beard.  
“Well let´s just say, even the mortals noticed you, and they are blinder than the fates without their eye…”  
“Oh noooo” Steven laughed again and turned some heads in the process. Intelligent and old eyes on a young face kept his gaze of the bartender though.  
“And your name, Mister Bartender? It´s only fair to exchange names”  
The bartender raised a strong brow but had to smile at the deity’s antics.  
“Well, I go as Adam around here” they both knew the names, Steven and Adam, weren’t their original names. But it was hardly important in these circumstances. They felt right enough.

The music had been slowly transforming its tone during their slow conversation. It reminded of a hazy lilac sky whose orange stars slowly fell and left shining streaks in their wake. Adam knew, the duo would take a break soon. The bar and it´s staff developed their own rhythm and non-verbal language over the decades, and Adam recognized starry melodies as the duos need for a break.  
Steven seemed enchanted by the music. And Adam felt more talkative and jolly than normally: “What do you see when you hear it?”  
Steven pondered the question with closed eyes and slightly parted lips as he listened more closely.  
“It feels like flying. And falling? I think? It´s just- I see the night sky and I am- the stars are slowly descending, but not in a threatening way. It´s peaceful…”  
Adam smiled slightly, is this a clue? Did he have a star sitting across him? Or even a constellation?  
Steven almost shined with glee as Adam recounted his own music-fueled visions.  
“It´s truly amazing how music can do that!”  
The duo ended their song, though it didn´t sound like a real ending and bowed swiftly as the whole bar clapped and whooped. The pianist came over, while the singer chose to get lost in the crowd. He made himself comfortable next to Adam and started mixing himself a drink. Towards the deity he gave a slow nod, that may have been an implied bow, not daring to not recognize the presence of someone with that kind of power oozing into their natural aura.  
“You play wonderful! I´m quite enthralled! Do you play every night?” Steven leaned forward and gave a glinting smile, accidentally showing sharp canines in the process. The pianist looked pleased at the praise and nodded his head as thanks, while never leaving his eyes from the golden orbs of the deity.  
“Mostly, we try and have live music every evening. But sometimes Jazzmyne just sings alone, or I try my hand at solo-playing. Sometimes we also have guest players” almost breathless after saying so much, the pianist gulped half his drink of scotch down, suddenly unnerved by the molten gaze.

Steven kept his eyes springing between the two, who, well aware of the attention, while they tried getting busy with bartender obligation. Their effort at keeping busy had it´s origin in an uncertain feeling they got when meeting the gaze of the deity. A warm sensation usually found when feeling truly at home. Steven tried to not let his disappointment show.  
“Hey ho Adam-bro, can ya get me something?” A tall lanky figure leaned on the bar next to Steven, in his arms a much smaller more solid built male. Adam sighed and put a glass down that he was cleaning.  
“Sure Shane, what do you want?”  
Shane smiled innocently while sitting down on a bar stool next to Steven. The other male, once in Shane arms, seemed annoyed but still sat on the other side of Shane and linked their hands.  
“Go and surprise me, bar-man!” Shane’s companion let out an annoyed huff and lightly kicked the others shin.  
“You always say that and then you complain about the flavor and I have to drink it!”  
“You love trying new things, Ryan! And Adam has no idea of good taste!”  
Andrew glowered at Shane and forcefully set down a glass that was filled with a clear fluid. Shane grinned and raised his glass in salute. He took a sip and immediately spit it out. He would have looked furious, if Ryan hadn´t ascended into giggles and wheezes, inspiring the same reaction in him.  
“Did you just give me fucking lighter fluid?!?”  
Andrew shrugged nonchalant and possessively put his arm around Adams waist; “You shouldn´t insult Adam.” Though blushing Adam pinched Andrew and escaped his grip to clean up the mess.  
Steven observed this all with an unreadable expression. He fiddled with the orange wedge of his almost empty drink and looked forlorn into its depts. His melancholy was interrupted as a refill was presented to him by Adam.  
“Don´t worry, no lighter fluid in this one… It´s on the house” If Steven didn´t know better, he would have thought the bartender winked. Adam was rewarded with his trouble by an honest twinkling smile that made Andrew also stop in his tracks and just watch. For a moment Steven was glowing from within as he gave some heartfelt thanks. Now Shane and Ryan and even some nearer stand-byes just watched in slight amazement. 

The night slowly ended and as the bar emptied more and more until even the tipsy bickering of Shane and Ryan got quieter as they walked down the street homebound. Soon it was only the employees left. Andrew and Adam talked quietly among themselves as they cleaned up the bar and surrounding areas. Their conversation seemed to only turn around one particular deity though.  
“I think Steven might be a star-deity” Andrew stopped mopping the floor to muse on Adams words.  
“He did shine like one earlier…” Adam nodded fondly at the memory.  
“We´re lucky to have seen that”  
“We´re lucky the mortals stayed oblivious”  
“Don´t pretend that you didn´t think that that might have been one of the prettiest things you have ever seen.”  
Andrew leaned on his mop while grinning flirtatiously: “How can that be, when I get to see your eyes every day?”  
Adam threw a towel after him while his ears burned: “Go mop the floor, lover-boy!”  
Despite golden light slowly filling up the air in the bar, these two were not particularly tired anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The beginning of the next night was seemingly normal. Andrew played, Jazzmyne sang, Adam made drinks, Shane caused trouble and Ryan tried to hinder him.   
Steven walked into the bar in the first few hours after sunset. Sitting down at the bar again while exchanging some friendly words with Adam, he sipped the same drink as yesterday and just watched the bar function. Adam kept him in his field of vision and quietly pondered of how he looked like someone who mostly witnessed things as an on-looker, not a participant. He had a melancholic air around him, much more mellow than yesterday.   
Andrew seemed distracted as he expertly played the ivory keys. His play was still wonderful, but a well-seasoned listener, as Adam was, recognized him not pouring his heart into the play. The songstress did notice this too and soon hunted him off the stage, so she could go solo for a while. She seemed not truly annoyed at Andrew though as she sat at the piano to accompany herself while singing about lilted lovers and heavy endless nights.

Andrew sullenly joined Steven and Adam and took the bar stool next to the deity. Adam poured him some water, while searching his eyes. A non-verbal inquire, if he was ok, was waved off with a weak smile. The music had more heat than when they played together. Steven felt a light flush crawl up his neck, ignorant about the origin, may it be the alcohol or the occasional glances of the other two people. Feeling an unease about opening conversation, but wanting desperately to hear the timber of the deep voice of Andrew again, Steven wracked his head thinking how to start one.

“Back again so soon?” Andrew started the conversation with a slightly awkward loop-sided smiled question. Steven automatically perked up and turned toward the pianist.  
“Oh! I just enjoyed it yesterday so much! I was looking for a place to spend the nights in in New York anyway! And this place has great music and great drinks!” He gave a twinkling smile to Andrew and Adam, as he indirectly praised them separately.  
“Spend the nights? Don´t you have a place to stay?” Andrew couldn´t help the slight worry in his words.  
“Well I travel too much. It would be pointless to get a permanent residence.” Steven didn´t notice how both Adam and Andrew glanced to another as they got another clue towards his person.   
Andrew tried asking the next question nonchalantly without it being to prying: “And where do you spend the daytime in New York?”  
Steven sighed almost wistful and his eyes curled upwards as he answered: “I never stay for the day…” Before any of them could react, he giggled nervously, knowing he gave a lot away, and downed the little rest in his glass in one elegant go as he got up: “I feel like dancing, see you guys later!”

As Steven disappeared into the crowd that was just slightly wary of him and his aura, Andrew settled next to Adam behind the bar.  
“You might be right about the star-aspect. But gosh, what a pretty one.” Andrew nuzzled into the neck of Adam while mumbling and trying to keep an eye on the silver hair of the deity. Adam hummed his agreement and lightly swayed to the swanky music that Jazzmyne was playing.  
“He is very cute… but also lonely, no?”   
“Well that won´t do…”  
Steven had, meanwhile, found the dance floor, but was now hesitant to join the unknown mass of moving bodies.   
“I wouldn´t have thought you were the dancing type!”, Steven turned around and found Ryan laughing under the arm of Shane, “My name is Ryan by the way! This big noodle is Shane and he can´t dance, so I wondered if you wanted to join me instead?”  
“I can dance just fine, thank you very much” Shane tried busting out some dance moves to underline his claim but bumped a table and made a cocktail waitress stumble as his stray arm jostled her.   
“Yeah... no, you can watch though. So, what about it, boss?”  
“Call me Steven and gladly”

Dancing with someone else ceased the anxiety of looking stupid alone. Gratefully he noticed how the majority of eyes weren´t on him anyway, ever since a tall handsome Asian man started busting out some impressive dance moves. “That´s Eugene, a Kumiho, so ya better don´t tongue battle with him. Haha, he´s the biggest party animal here, with Kelsey” The mentioned blonde was busy cheering him on.   
Steven and Ryan turned out to have lots of fun on the dance floor, showing each other moves and at one time initiating an informal contest, testing who could do the corniest dance moves. The unofficial winner turned out to be a girl with short black hair who did “the worm”, which involved her just wiggling on the floor as they cheered her on. Jen, the worm girl, turned out to be a great addition to their duo. They got along swell in the little conversation they managed.   
Slowly Jazzmyne opted to turn from fast dance rhythms to slow ballads, which had the dance floor turn into a place for couples to slow dance and breath sweet words into each other ears. The little group chose to return to the bar. Before reaching it though, Shane appeared out of seemingly thin air and stole Ryan from them. They looked to be heading to the dance floor, or the bathrooms, either way Steven opted to let the couple alone for a while. Though he couldn´t help feeling an old familiar bitter-sweet ache of seeing such open displays of closeness and love. Luckily Jen had stayed with him and took his attention of the couples.  
Jen was a refreshing person. And honestly, Steven could appreciate that. 

“So, you´re like the real deal, eh? Certainly, gave us all a small fright when you made an entrance yesterday!” Steven smiled at her honesty.  
“I guess? I wasn´t aware that walking in would have been so dramatic, I swear you guys didn´t breathe for second. But it was worth it, I like it here.”  
Jen smiled encouragingly and threw herself on a bar stool, almost falling of it in the process.  
Steven laughed, more intoxicated by excitement than drink and sat down next to Jen. Andrew and Adam were still at the bar, working on some orders. As they noticed him they moved closer. Adam cut Jen off as she started ordering and gave her a beer which she accepted with a grin and a “You know me well, man”   
As Adam turns to Steven and gifts him with a small smile, a warm buzz spread over his arms to travel towards his chest and up his neck.   
“So, what may it be for this gentleman?”  
Steven faked thoughtfulness as he looked through one of the menus scattered over the counter top. After a while he put it down and supported his head coquettishly on both hands.  
“Surprise me, Mr. Bartender!”   
Adam gave another smile and got to mixing.

After a few minutes he was presented with a golden drink in a long crystal glass. It was decorated with a lilac-pink flower with golden spots and the ice cubes seemed to have petals in them. Steven felt reverent to touch the drink let alone drink it. Jen took out her phone to take a picture of it. Adam ears got a red color as they both sang serenades of praise about it. Andrew also gave a wide proud smile as he came closer, casually putting his arm around Adams waist.  
“You should try dunking the flower in the drink…” he stage-whispered to Steven leaning close with an exited twinkle in his eyes. The deity raised one edge of his lips and gently pushed the flower in the drink. Jen and him gasped in wonderment as it slowly dissolved into pink swirls and set some gold sparkles free. Steven giggled delighted.

“Dude, that´s dope!” Jen happily took some more pictures. Steven just watched in amazement as the two fluids didn´t seem to mix and instead danced with each other in his glass.  
“I thought you would like a drink with show. I hope you like the taste too…” Steven smiled a little dopily at Adam for a second before remembering his place. Under watchful eyes he gingerly took a sip. Immediately brown-golden eyes widened as a big smile creeped up on his face.   
“It´s amazing! What is this?” Steven couldn´t quite find the words so just continued to take sips and make appreciative sounds.   
Andrew laughed and teased: “I should’ve guessed you would like the sweetest drink Adam can do”   
Steven wasn´t deterred and just smiled.  
“It´s more than just sweetness! There´s this sourness and freshness cutting it and… Oh my god, Adam you´re a wonder brewer!”  
Adam looked so pleased at his praise and just mumbled about lychee juice and Amrita-nectar being the real wonders.

Andrew felt pleased, his boyfriend was in a giddy mood and the cute deity, whose smile light up the room, sat at the bar again and was chatting with his new-found friend. So, returning back on the semi-stage to sit at his old friend, the piano, felt good. Jazzmyne, after she had been playing and singing the last few hours, took her break.   
As Andrew started playing, a melody came to mind, after feeling it echo from somewhere within him. Trying to bring it to the keys was more difficult than usually, he couldn´t quite get it right at first. Maybe because the melody seemed new to him. Mostly he played variations of some melodies or just jammed with Jazzmyne. One melody he often perused, was one that reminded him of Adam, for a moment he thought he just played a very avant-garde version of it, till he recognized a new melody interwoven with it, creating a beautiful song. Andrew was exited, he didn´t often try new melodies in front a crowd. He wondered where the other melody came from.   
Finally getting into the flow, he closed his eyes and let his fingers dance on their own. As he closed his eyes, he could almost feel soft covers and body-heat at his sides, he continued and let the music surprise him as much as it did the audience. The air was a mellow blue-purple and with its coolness made a striking contrast to the warmth of loved ones putting their arms around him. Andrew grew confused. Loved ones? Plural? His fingers faltered for a moment before continuing. 

Now looking onto the hazy mixed crowds who seemed very interested in listening while also being very interested in each other, he caught the eyes of his lover. Dark and almost unhinged they seemed, though a mere onlooker may see nothing but mild interest. His gaze glided then towards the bar stool accommodating the supposed star-deity. And, oh, a pretty blush seemed to have brushed his cheeks as he stared to him in open admiration and something heavier. Andrew felt confidence surge up, as he quickly sent a wink his way, before closing his eyes for the rest of the piece.   
The bar seemed muted, listening to his music, which in turn made it feel way too intimate to share much longer. Andrew tried finishing it up artfully, which sounded a little hasty but seemed to wake the bar up from the dream-state they were in. They started clapping in appreciation. Andrew just nodded seriously and took a sip of water glass, before starting a tamer, more innocent piece. 

It was a long night, a few hours before sunset they decided to close up, after the bar´s guest considerably dwindled on accounts on it being a weekday. Soon the only people left were some cocktail waitresses cleaning the seating areas, Adam was wiping off the wooden bar top; Andrew was still playing the piano and Steven. Steven wasn´t quite sure what to do. Making up his mind to call it a night for New York and travel on, Steven took up his azure jacket and neared Adam to take up his tap. Heavy feelings of weariness and unsureness didn´t seem to matter that much when he looked up towards the warm chocolates.   
“How much do I owe you?”  
“Leaving already?” Steven wasn´t sure if the other was joking, since the bar was practically empty. He cracked a smile though when he saw the other do so too.   
“It looks like you guys are closing up… I thought it makes sense to take my leave… But if you- “Steven tapers off shyly and shrugged his shoulders. Adam mimicked the action and waved Stevens cash off.   
“That´s a bad business plan, you´ve got there. I know Amrita-nectar isn´t that inexpensive, especially at that quality… I feel bad if I don´t repay you…”   
“I´m just happy to have finally used it, not many can handle it… it´s ok”   
Steven started to protest more until he felt a hand on his shoulder. The piano music had stopped. Andrew lingered with his touch while asking: “Are you leaving?”  
Steven felt his breath hitch as he stood between these two. For the first time in eons he felt small, but it wasn´t bad. Having the unwavering eyes of these two on him, he felt shy, fiddling with his money bills. After a long stretch he remembered that Andrew actually expected an answer.   
“Eh-ehm, I guess? But I do have some time left here? If you guys…” Andrew smiled so warmly that Steven looked to his feet, hoping the blond didn´t see the flush stinging his face and neck.  
“You´ve ever danced underground?”   
“What?!”

Turns out, that there was an underground club in The Ramble Cave of Central Park, one of the few clubs in New York not accessible to mortals. And it actually was underground, the bare stonewalls looking like jewels when the light flashed right. Steven was amazed. And nervous, normally being underground and around this amount of people was not his style. But… when he looked towards these two it wasn´t that bad.   
While swaying at the side lines with them while just having fun, he felt light. The occasional touches, stemming from closeness were nice. Everything was nice and relaxed and fun. Until he felt the sky outside slowly turning.  
“I´m gonna have to go!” He tried talking over the pulsing beat. As they didn´t seem to understand, he just leads them towards a more secluded area near the exit.   
To see a slight concern from them warmed his heart.   
“Thank you very much, I had lots of fun, but I have to go”  
The both seemed really disappointed. Steven kinda felt nervous, already anxious about the soon rising sun. Also making people unhappy really didn´t sit right with him.   
“Look, I gotta go, but you guys are opened tomorrow, right? I´ll come by again? Thank you very much for this, it has been great.”   
“Well, guess we´ll see you then, it was nice with you” Andrew answered for both of them. Steven gifted them another smile before hurrying off.  
“Yeah no, he´s definitely some star. Sun´s up soon, I heard some stars really can´t take the sunlight…”  
“Told ya… wanna head home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you also like this one^^  
> Unfortunately I have no Beta and tend to miss some mistakes, be patient with me...
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steven couldn´t help the smile gracing his features as he ascended to the plane of existence, where immortal stars and constellations like him could rest, when they didn´t feel like traveling on the spinning, ever-changing earth. The night skies.  
His return from the time spend in New York didn´t go unnoticed long.   
“What got you so exited?” the constellation of Orion immediately noticed him, as he entered.  
“Just found a really good bar in New York”   
Orion grinned teasingly “Lemme guess, the bartender is really cute?”   
Steven was happy that his face shined naturally brighter on this plane and hopefully hid his blush from Orion.   
“Kind off… but the pianist is too…”  
Orion let out a booming laugh. “Two? At once? Several centuries nothing and then you get yourself two lovebirds?”  
Steven felt his heart drop.  
“They´re not my lovebirds, I´m not even sure they see me more than some dude… they´re involved with each other anyway.”   
Orion blew a raspberry: “As if they could resist you! Did you try the face yet?”  
“The face?”  
“Oh, you don´t know it? You bite your lip, look through your lashes and put on your shine a little”  
“What? I would look ridiculous!”   
“Nah! I learned it from Aphrodite, it´s fool-proof! I swear it´ll work. Let´s practice!”   
Other stars and constellations eventually joined them and started giving suggestions.  
“No, not that much shine! You gonna blind them!”  
“Think of that highlight those young people wear nowadays!”  
“Oh! Flash your eyes gold! They´ll love that!”  
“Should I get my make-up kit? I always wanted to put eyeliner on him!”  
“Ok, but don´t overdo it, modesty is the best policy…”   
“No, no, no leave the first few buttons open! You´ll drive them mad!”  
“Guys! I appreciate your help, but I don´t wanna look like I´m trying to hard!”  
Steven knew that despite the light emitted from his face, they could see his blush now.  
“Ok, but let´s try the Look one more time!”  
Steven sighed and got back to work.

By the time he entered the bar, the others assured him, that he could even make a chastity deity reconsider their position. He had to admit though that they made some pretty good work with his hair, clothes and even eyeliner.   
That only made him more nervous walking in. Made it all more real.   
What was he doing here anyway? It´s not like this night would be any different than the previous two! Right? He felt stupid coming all dressed up. He should probably leave while he could….

Just as he went towards the door he was stopped. Ryan laughed and put his arm around his shoulder.  
“Steve! I haven´t seen you since our dance party yesterday! How´s it going?” Before Steven could even answer, Shane popped up again out of nowhere.  
“Hello! Back again? It´s the bartender isn´t it?”  
“Eh, what? What do you mean?”  
“His drinks, of course, what did you think?” His impish smirk betrayed his knowledge of exactly knowing what Steven thought. “You look fancy though! Trying to impress certain people?”  
As he got louder with the statement, Steven knew what he had to do. He could tell the challenge in his words.

He lifted his chin, squared his shoulders and put on the same gaze he wore at formal heavenly affairs and took on the silent challenge. Making his aura denser and putting some actual power behind it made Ryan giggle nervously as Shane paled. He let the silent threat seep in. Incidentally, if one looked at the eastern part of the night sky, at this moment, one would see a constellation flare up.   
Shane’s face turned to a white color as all the blood drained from it.   
Satisfied, he let the tension break and laughed at Shane´s expression. Ryan soon joined him.  
“Good one, buddy, you gotta show me that trick sometime. I wish I could shut him up like that.”  
Shane started smirking again. But he wouldn´t meet Stevens eyes as he turned to Ryan.  
“Oh, I know some ways how you could shut me up…”  
“Shut up, Shane”  
“Not like that”  
Steven let the bickering couple to their own devices, since they looked like on the verge of a make-up session.  
Deciding not to leave the bar after all, since he has already been sighted, he heads to his spot at the bar. As Adam noticed him, the brown-haired man stopped for a moment to just look at him. Steven heart started to race at the intensity. It dropped again, as the other basically ran towards a backroom. The star-deity started to pull the sleeves of his azure jacket down his otherwise exposed forearms and sunk in on himself. Now he regretted taking the advice of his fellow night sky. Angrily rubbing hands over tight pants he slowly stood up, to retry the subtle retreat.   
Eating something really heavy or fried sounded great right now.   
Maybe that one gyoza place in Japan was still opened, hopefully he could find someone to get him some. It probably was already light in Tokyo by now.   
Checking his phone and cringing at the supportive texts cheering him on, he put his hand on the door again, just to be thwarted of his plans again. 

Adam found Andrew in one of the backrooms of the bar, looking something up on his phone. The blonde looked up confused at the sudden entrance and raised his brows in question.   
“You gotta see him!”  
“What?”  
“Oh god, Andrew, you don´t wanna miss this” The bartender gave a defeated sigh and hid his face into the shoulder of his boyfriend.  
“What the hell, Adam, what is it?”  
“Steven is so pretty”  
“Did you just leave him alone out there?”  
Adam shrugged.   
“Well then let´s see, what has changed to get you all bothered.” He leaned closer to the burning ear of Adam, “Although I like seeing you like this…”  
Adam shivered and playfully pushed him away. “Shut up, Casanova…”

When the entered the bar, sometime later because things happened, Stevens stool was empty.   
“He left? Where is he?”  
Andrew noticed silver hair heading towards the door. The despondent look on Steven didn´t sit right with him. This wouldn´t do. Taking large strides, he was at Stevens side, before he stepped through the door. Trying to appear like he didn´t just semi-run across the room, he put his hand on Steven´s arm to get his attention.   
“Hey, leaving already?”   
As the silver-haired deity turned around, Andrew could see what moved his boyfriend so much. Steven looked gorgeous. He couldn´t tell what exactly changed, but Stevens eyes seemed darker, more mysterious, and his skin was in an almost constant golden glow. Andrew could see that his hair was styled with different products, it looked even softer and he had to resist touching it. They both looked at each other an embarrassing amount of time. Then Steven looked away and they noticed how close together they drifted. And Steven blushed. Honest to god, went red and seemed to glow a little brighter. Andrew tried swallowing, as his mouth went dry.

The moment was crushed, as the opening door pushed Steven into Adam and sent them stumbling back.   
“Oh my god, I´m so sorry, I didn´t see you there!” Jen, the disruptor, hastily apologized. Steven stepped sputtering out of Andrews space. The pianist tried to not let his disappointment show. “Ah, it´s ok, nothing happened!” Steven nervously laughed it off while playing with his jacket sleeve. Andrew frowned. He relaxed when the three of them moved further into the bar as to not stop the traffic of arriving bar patrons at the door. 

Settling down, Steven felt the anxiety slowly leave his veins as Andrew smiled reassuringly at him. After a well-crafted drink settled in his stomach, only a small tingle under his skin remained. Of course, the relaxed company of these three helped. The nervousness ended after the initial meeting and once Steven stopped second-guessing.  
“How are your drinks so good?” the constellation wondered after Adam presented him with an experimental drink.   
“It´s magic” Andrew stage whispered with laughing eyes. Steven laughed and wondered if that was actually true. 

“Why are his Mansions alight?” A white clothed man seemed alert, as he worriedly observed a constellation glow stronger than normally.   
“I don´t know… he seemed to have used his power…” A red clad elegant woman raised a brow and stood from where she previously lounged.   
“He just wanted to go see that bar, right? Why would he need to do that?”  
“Stop being a worry wart, Cheng.”  
“Why? He is my brother in arms, I should be there for him if he is in trouble!”   
“Slow down tiger. How about you just see if there is actual trouble…”  
“You are right…”  
“I know. Now go, I´ll hold camp”  
“Thank you.”

Back in New York the little Bar thrummed with life as, despite the timeless atmosphere, the clock showed midnight arriving. A guest player who claimed to be a direct grandson of the major Aztec god Huehuecóyotl, played a fast tune on drums on the little stage. Jazzmyne, in her element, accompanied him with some strings and vocals. Almost all patrons were on the dance floor, for which some tables were moved to extend it for tonight. The air simmered and pulsated. Those who weren´t dancing recklessly, were the few shy ghosts lingering at stray tables to watch the scene in front of them and the three persons at the bar who were way too interested in each other to go dance.   
It was going well, Steven decided, despite the rocky start. But with them, all was fine.   
The conversation was easier than normally and for the first time in a long time he could taste eternity again. Of course, there would come an end to that.

A déjà-vu flashed through Adam, thirty seconds later another presence, similar to Stevens, appeared on the street outside.   
Andrew tensed, which made Steven realize how close he had been. As other inhabitants of the bar, at least the non-mortal ones, sensed the disturbance too, their glances burned Stevens skin. And this night had been so nice.   
He smiled reassuringly to Adam and Andrew.   
“I´ll go check who it is” As he stood to go, a hand held him back. He was met with solemn mahogany eyes. Which made him feel warm. A kind of warmth he hadn´t had felt for a century or two.   
“It´s probably nothing anyway” Steven smiled which made the other patrons settle down as they saw them leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! This was the last buffer chapter, so the continuation could take some time ^^
> 
> I hope you like it, questions will be gladly answered in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! OK! So this is my first story, you know the drill. Also, my mother language is not English. I would love comments.
> 
> Btw, there is deeper thoughts in this, but still probably won´t do justice to all the different religions mixed in here. I tried making the person heritage play into the characterization and origin religion. This doesn´t make sense does it? 
> 
> I still hope you like it


End file.
